TUXEDO
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Tao semakin senewen dan uring-uringan garagara Krisyeol moment yang semakin menumpuk. YAOI, Boys Love, pair KrisTao TaoRis or FanTao. Read and review pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : TUXEDO**

**Cast : Kris – Tao EXO**

**Genre : Romance Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Akhir-akhir ini Faiz lagi banyak inspirasi buat ngebrojolin epep Fluffy gini :D**

**Awalnya sih ide pengen buat epep yang berhubungan dengan TUXEDO ini gegara dapet rumor kalo konsep MV EXO entar temanya "Ballroom". Yang pastinya berhubungan dengan Tuxedo, Classic Dance or Waltzing dan kedua belas pangeran kita itu bakal menunjukkan sisi romantis mereka o Kyaa~ tho thwittnyaa~**

**Banyak rumor tentang comebacknya EXO yaa di twitter! Bahkan track listnya udah bocor terus jadwal teaser udah ada :O**

**Faiz liat sih teaser yg keluar entar di awali Luhan-Kai trus Tao-Sehun trus gak tau lagi deh lupa -_- yang jelas di akhiri KRISYEOL -..- bzzz! Berjaya banget pasti Krisyeol shipper di luar sana. Turut berbahagia aja lah walaupun dalam hati ada yang meledak kayak mercon lebaran :')**

**Oya, aku mau promosi nih, aku bikin epep TaoRis judulnya YUMMY KRISSY CREAM :3 fluffy fic sama kayak epep ini hehehe read and review yaa :D**

**Okedeh, selamat menikmati! *tebar confetti***

_Special to Noviyanti ZP my beloved eonnie dan TaoRis Shipper _

TUXEDO

**Chapter 1**

Sepasang lengan kekar nan hangat melingkari pinggang Tao yang sibuk merapikan tempat tidurnya. _"Morning, dear~"_

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Wu Yi Fan! Dan jangan mencoba mendekatiku."

Nada dingin itu terlontar sarkatis dari bibir _kissable_ Tao pada namja pirang yang menenggerkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Tao.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Aniyo."

"Kau marah."

Tao melepaskan tangan kekar yang melingkar dengan posesif di pinggangnya itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap namja yang masih mengenakan piyama biru langit yang sangat di hapalnya.

"Berhenti mengerjaiku juga mempermainkanku, Wu Yi Fan!" Ucap Tao lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kris menatap tubuh Tao yang memancarkan aroma kiwi bercampur vanili yang menggoda. Tubuh Tao bergerak kesana-kemari hanya untuk merapikan kamarnya. "Oh ayolah, aku telah menjelaskannya semalam. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya?"

Kris mendekati Tao yang tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya –yang baru di cuci- ke dalam lemari. Kris kembali melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping Tao dan sekejap didapatinya sentakan penolakan yang membuatnya terpaksa mengalah.

"Don't touch me or I'll kill you!"

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Tao yang hilir mudik merapikan kamarnya dan Xiumin di hari minggu ini. Hari dimana EXO-M sedang _free_ dari schedule padat yang menguras tenaga mereka.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, Wu Yi Fan! Lakukan hal lain daripada kau terus menggangguku."

Tao melangkah menuju kasur Xiumin dan meraih beberapa pakaian Xiumin yang telah di lipatnya, ia berjalan lurus ke arah lemari di sebelah lemarinya dan mulai memasuki pakaian-pakaian Xiumin ke dalamnya di temani Kris yang hanya diam memandanginya.

"Dear~ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" pinta Kris memelas.

Tao berbalik lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia mendorong punggung Kris menuju pintu kamarnya dan Xiumin. "Kembali ke kamarmu. Dan panggil Xiumin gege untuk membantuku merapikan kamar."

"Tapi Tao—"

"Dan jangan sesekali memasuki kamarku."

BLAM

Kris hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Tao yang semakin senewen dan uring-uringan semenjak kejadian _sweet introduction_ –begitu kata Tao- antara dirinya dan Chanyeol di Happy Camp bulan Juli lalu. Perkenalan yang dilakukan dengan Chanyeol yang ingin kompakan dengan Kris memakai kata-kata 'Very Extremely'. Kris menggunakan kata 'Very Extremely Sexy' sedangkan Chanyeol memakai 'Very Extremely Cute'. Cih, Tao berulang kali mendesis dan bergumam kesal kalau mengingat itu semua.

Kris memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak didapatinya Chen atau Xiumin di dalam ruangan bercat _lime green_ itu dan Kris memutuskan tak mau repot-repot memanggil Xiumin atas perintah Tao. Ia butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau balau karena sikap Tao. Kris meraih boneka panda di sisi bantalnya, ini permintaan Tao yang ingin kompakan meletakkan boneka panda di masing-masing tempat tidurnya dan Kris sebagai teman tidur dan pelepas rindu. Di kecupnya boneka panda itu berulang kali, menggantikan _morning kiss_ yang –sialnya- tak di terimanya beberapa hari ini.

"Baby Tao~"

**++++++EXO++++++**

Tao menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasuki kamar Kris saat di dengarnya percikan air di kamar mandi yang menandakan Kris sedang mandi. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar itu dan menatap ragu gadget hitam di tangannya. _Sial, kenapa harus ada acara handphone tertinggal sih?_ rutuk Tao dalam hati. Memang tadi malam Kris memaksa untuk satu kamar dengan Tao, dengan harapan Tao mau mendengarkan penjelasannya setelah mendiamkan Kris satu minggu ini. Tapi sayangnya, Tao terlebih dahulu tidur hingga mengabaikan Kris yang berceloteh entah apa.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu membulatkan tekadnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut untuk mengembalikan gadget itu. Tao terpaksa mengembalikan handphone itu karena ia tak mengizinkan Kris kembali memasuki kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ pada Tao. Tao pernah melihat kalau Kris punya kunci duplikat kamarnya dan Xiumin yang di pesannya pada tukang kunci. Bukannya Tao ge-er tapi Tao tahu benar kalau diantara mereka sedang ada masalah, Kris bisa nekat menyerangnya sebagai pembuktian dan perminta maafan. Alasan yang sangat tak masuk akal -..- dasar pervert!

Tringtringngnggriigngng

Handphone Kris berdering dan bergetar dalam genggaman tangan Tao, mengisyaratkan adanya panggilan maasuk dari contact bernama… "Park Chanyeol?" desis Tao dengan kening berkerut. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan, gumam Tao kesal.

Sempat bimbang ingin menjawab telpon itu atau mengabaikannya atau melemparnya ke lantai karena nama Park Chanyeol muncul di screen, Tao pikir tak ada salahnya untuk menjawab dan mendengarkan kata-kata apa yang di terima Kris sepagi ini dari 'selingkuhannya'.

"_Yeoboseyo. Tuijang! Wake up! Bbuing bbuing! Segera bangun dan nikmati sarapan dari Pangeran Changsa. Udara disini cukup hangat. Apakah cuaca di sana sangat manis di hari minggu ini?"_

Nikmati sarapan? Hangat? Manis? Dan apa itu? Bbuing-bbuing? _What The Hell._

"_Kris sedang mandi."_

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Setelah memutuskan telpon itu, Tao hampir saja membanting gadget persegi panjang di genggamannya kalau saja tak ada tangan yang menahan lengannya sekaligus memeluknya dari belakang.

Aroma shampoo yang sangat di kenali menusuk indera penciuman Tao. Di rasakannya punggung kaosnya yang basah karena menempel dengan tubuh di belakangnya yang baru selesai mandi. Tangan kekar yang terasa dingin itu mencengkram lembut lengan Tao yang siap menerjun bebaskan handphone tak berdosa itu ke mana saja mengikuti tarikan gravitasi.

Terperangah dan terlena karena aroma yang dirindukannya itu membuat Tao harus kecolongan kecupan manis di pipinya. Tao menyentak tangan di pinggangnya itu lalu membanting handphone Kris ke kasur, yah walaupun awalnya Tao ingin sekali menjadikan lantai sebagai tempat pendaratan gadget hitam itu.

"YAK! Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau berada di kamarku, dear~ Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun di kamarku."

Tao memelototkan mata pandanya dan melempar _deathglare_ terbaik pada namja pirang yang bertelanjang dada di depannya. Cih, jangan harap Tao tergoda setelah insiden bbuing-bbuing di pagi hari dari selingkuhannya itu.

"Selingkuhanmu menelepon." Ucap Tao dingin. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama adu mulut dengan Kris dan memutuskan keluar.

Baru saja ia ingin keluar, lengannya di tahan kembali. Tao berdecak kesal. "Lepaskan aku, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Maafkan aku, dear~"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku dan kembali ke pelukanku." Kris menarik Tao mendekat dan mencoba menghapus jarak keduanya.

"SHIREO! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Tao kesal.

"Tidak sebelum _morning kiss_ dan kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Tao mendelik. "Jangan bermimpi!" desis Tao sarkatis.

Mengabaikan penolakan mentah-mentah Tao, Kris menarik tubuh Tao mendekat berusaha mencium bibir yang terus-terusan menggerutu itu sebelum…

BUGG

Satu bogem mentah mendarat tepat di rahang Kris. "Awwww…"

Tao mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah melancarkan aksi protesnya. "Jangan kira aku takut, Wu Yi Fan! Dan jangan lupakan keahlian wushu-ku!"

Tao berbalik ke pintu kamar Kris&Chen meninggalkan Kris yang meringis kesakitan dan meng-aduh-aduh tak jelas. Tao mendapati empat member EXO-M yang memelototkan matanya melihat Kris yang baru saja terkena bogem mentah Tao. Tadinya suasana damai menyelimuti dapur EXO-M, tapi karena mendengar Tao berteriak, Lay Luhan Chen dan Xiumin bergegas mendatangi mereka dan berniat melerai sebelum akhirnya mereka menyaksikan Tao yang kalap menghantam rahang Kris.

"T-Tao?" Luhan membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"K-Kau.." Lay speechless.

Juga Chen dan Xiumin yang membeku di tempat, tak menyangka Tao kehilangan kendali hingga dengan senang hati melancarkan satu pukulan manis ke wajah Kris, _his beloved gege._

Tao ingin keluar dari kamar itu tapi serentak di tahan tubuh pendek ke empat namja yang masih shock itu. "Tao, selesaikan masalah ini!" Lirih Xiumin cepat.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Suasana di ruang tengah dorm EXO-M terasa mencekam. Hening hingga kicauan burung di luar sana terdengar nyaring. Lay, Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin duduk di depan Tao dan Kris, dua orang yang sedang dalam masalah ini. Tao menunduk sembari memainkan jarinya secara _random_ sedangkan Kris mengobati sudut bibirnya yang pecah karena hadiah manis dari Tao. Jangan harap akan ada adegan manis Tao yang akan mengobati bibir Kris dengan senyuman lalu mereka bertatapan lalu mereka berciuman. Tao tak akan sudi karena namja di sebelahnya ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari dua terdakwa di depannya membuat Lay kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada tinggi.

Tao menyenggol kaki Kris mengisyaratkan agar namja pirang itu yang menceritakannya. Oh ayolah, asal masalah kan dari namja blonde yang tak ingat sudah mempunyai kekasih itu.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin di genggamannya saat kakinya di senggol-senggol Tao. Mengerti apa maksud 'gangguan' itu.

"Oh hanya masalah kecil." Jawab Kris santai. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin masalah pribadinya di usik, tapi peraturan di EXO adalah terbuka apabila ada masalah. Mau tak mau, rapper itu harus menyetujui peraturan itu.

"Masalah apa?" kali ini 'boneka berjalan kesayangan Sehun' yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

Kris melirik Tao yang menatapnya penuh arti. Oke oke Tao ingin Kris yang menjawab. "Hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Lebih spesifik, tuijang!" desak Xiumin.

"Tao cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengiraku selingkuh padahal aku dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat seperti biasa. Ia memang terlalu sensitive." Jelas Kris seraya mengelus rambut Tao.

Di tepisnya tangan Kris dan Tao langsung berkomat-kamit tanpa suara. Jelas-jelas ia tak setuju dengan penjelasan Kris. Seakan-akan kesalahan mutlak 100% ada pada diri Tao.

"Benarkah itu, Tao?" tanya Chen.

Mau tak mau, dengan berat hati di angguki juga pernyataan itu. Walaupun dalam hati, Tao sudah ingin berteriak kalau yang salah adalah WU YI FAN.

"Lalu kenapa kau memukulnya, Tao?"

"Dia memaksaku." Jawab Tao singkat.

"Memaksa untuk apa?" tanya Lay lagi.

Tao berdecak kesal. Ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi. "Dia **bilang** aku cemburu, lalu dia memaksa menciumku. Salahnya sendiri bermain-main pada bahan yang mudah meledak." Ungkap Tao dingin.

"Maafkan aku, dear~" lirih Kris seraya menyentuh tangan Tao namun di tepis Tao cepat.

Empat orang di depan Tao dan Kris menghela nafas panjang. Benar dugaan mereka, hanya masalah sepele yang di tanggapi dengan emosi. "Baiklah. Hanya masalah sepele. Hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami harap setelah ini kalian bermaafan dan tidak berkelahi. Apa jadinya kalau manager mengetahui ini? Leader dan Maknae bertengkar hanya karena— Astaga! Cepat berbaikan dan selesaikan perang dingin di antara kalian!" Perintah Xiumin sebagai member tertua hanya di sambut anggukan oleh kedua terdakwa. Sebagai penutup sidang mendadak pagi ini.

"Jadi sekarang bersalaman. Sebagai tanda kalian gencatan senjata." Suruh Luhan pada Tao dan Kris yang masih berdiam. Mereka berempat berdiri menatap Tao dan Kris yang juga mengangkat diri dari sofa.

Tanpa menyia-yiakan kesempatan, bukannya menyalami tangan Tao, Kris menarik Tao mendekat dan mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu. Kedua lengannya ia selipkan pada pinggang ramping Tao, menahan penolakan yang tak berani Tao perlihatkan di depan empat 'hakim' di dekat mereka. Ia tahu, Tao tak akan menolak ciuman kali ini karena ada empat pasang mata yang melihat keduanya. Kalau Tao menolak, pastilah mereka menganggap Tao melanggar peraturan EXO yaitu saling memaafkan setelah adanya penyelesaian. Yang penting tagihan _morning kiss_ sudah diterimanya. Kkk~

Luhan berdesis kesal melihat adegan itu. "Aiyaa~ Kalau bermesraan jangan di depan kami, kau membuatku merindukan Sehunnie, arrasseo?" protes Luhan menginterupsi adegan itu. Sedangkan Lay, Chen dan Xiumin hanya menggeleng.

**++++++EXO++++++**

Iseng, Tao melihat papan pengumuman berupa papan berukuran 750x500 cm yang berisi jadwal atau schedule job mereka. Papan dari kayu itu terpasang di dinding di ruang tengah dorm mereka, tempat berkumpulnya para member entah itu sekedar menonton televisi atau hanya duduk bersantai di sofa.

_2012/08/12 For Kris. Accompany manager into Mr. Xia Lou birthday party at International Beijing Hotel 07.00 PM. Formal dress._

Malam ini hanya Kris yang punya jadwal menemani sang manager ke pesta ulang tahun rekan kerja Lee Soo Man, karena Lee Soo Man sibuk, Lee Soo Man memerintahkan manager EXO-M dan Kris yang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Semua member kecuali Kris bebas melakukan apa saja karena _free_. Tao memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat nanti walaupun keesokan harinya mereka masih bebas jadwal. Ia rasa tenaganya terkuras gara-gara memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Kris yang di ujung tanduk.

Tao melangkah ke kamarnya untuk menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya. Sekedar _browsing_ atau bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun di harapkan bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Xiumin sedang mencuci piring. Chen ada di kamarnya, sepertinya tidur. Luhan sedang di balkon dengan handphone menempel di telinganya, kelihatannya ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang. Lay entah kemana. Dan Kris? Tao tak mau memikirkannya. Makan ati tau gak? *eh._.

Diliriknya jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.05 PM, Tao mengernyit heran. Dua jam lagi sebelum manager datang, seharusnya Kris sudah siap menuju pesta bersama manager. Tapi Tao tak merasakan ada tanda-tanda orang ingin berpergian. Tak tercium parfum Kris yang harusnya menguar saat Tao di ruang tengah tadi. Tak terdengar juga langkah hilir mudik yang biasanya terdengar gaduh menyiapkan segalanya. Ah, baru saja memikirkan langkah gaduh, Tao mendengar langkah cepat di susul ucapan panik di depan kamarnya. Nah loh, terlambat kan?

TOK TOK TOK

"Tao! Tao! Buka pintunya!" suara panik Lay membuat Tao terburu-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan Xiumin.

Tao melihat Lay yang memegang dua tuxedo. Yang satu berwarna putih nan licin, yang satunya berwarna hitam nan kusut.

"Kenapa, ge?"

"Bencana! Tuxedo yang akan di pakai manager tersangkut di pintu hingga robek. Dan Tuxedo yang akan di pakai Kris kusut. Tolong Tao, bisakan kau menyetrikanya terlebih dahulu?"

Tao mengernyit. "Kenapa aku? Ini kan milik Kris."

"Kris sedang keluar. Luhan dan Chen membersihkan mobil yang akan di bawa. Aku harus menjahit tuxedo milik manager dibantu Xiumin. Tolong Tao!" pinta Lay memohon. Tao cepat-cepat mengangguk lalu menyambar tuxedo hitam dari tangan Lay dan membawanya ke papan setrika di dekat ruang tengah.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih? Ceroboh sekali." Gerutu Tao.

Menyetrika kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam sekaligus dasi merah maroon membutuhkan waktu cukup lama di lihat dari tingkat kekusutan tuxedo di tangan Kris, sedangkan waktu kurang dari dua jam. Dengan cekatan, Tao menghampar kemeja putih terlebih dahulu, memanaskan setrika, semprot sana sini dengan pelicin pakaian, dan menyetrikanya hingga licin dan rapi. Setelah berjibaku dengan setrika, hawa panas dan semprotan pelicin pakaian hingga memakan waktu sekitar 35 menit, tuxedo itu kini tergantung rapi dan terlihat keren.

Tao melirik ruang tengah dan mendapati Lay dan Xiumin yang sibuk dengan jahitan mereka. Tao menggumam sembari mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya, siapa yang akan berpesta siapa yang repot mengatur persiapannya. Tao memasuki kamar tidur Kris&Chen lalu meletakkan tuxedo itu di atas tempat tidur Kris.

Tak lama, Kris memasuki kamarnya dengan banyak barang belanjaan di tangannya.

"Dear?"

Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Kris mendekati Tao dan mengecup pipi ranum itu.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Tao dingin.

"Menemani manager berbelanja." Jawab Kris santai.

Tao geram juga. Semua member yang _free job_ harus sibuk mengatur segala persiapannya, menyetrika tuxedo, menjahit tuxedo yang robek, membersihkan mobil yang akan di bawa, eh Kris dan manager yang akan pergi berpesta justru bersenang-senang _hang out_ entah kemana. Benar-benar mereka ini!

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Kris innocent.

ADA APA DIA BILANG?! Tao hampir saja melengkingkan kata-kata itu dari mulut mungilnya. Dalam sehari, Kris sukses membuatnya senewen berkali-kali. Tao di buat emosi berkali-kali.

"Tuxedo yang akan di pakai manager robek tersangkut di pintu, tuxedo milikmu kusut, dan mobil terlihat kotor. Kami yang harus mempersiapkan semua itu sedangkan kau— ah sudahlah!" desis Tao yang memang sedang sensitive hari itu.

Kris mengkerutkan keningnya. "Mempersiapkan apa?"

Tao selalu berharap tangannya tak gatal untuk melemparkan meja ke wajah innocent Kris. "Kau lupa akan ada pesta malam ini?"

Kris membulatkan matanya. "Aigoo, aku dan manager melupakannya. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Aigoo~ setengah jam lagi."

Rasanya ia akan terlambat kalau tak ku bantu, Gumam Tao pasrah. Tao tahu pasti Kris termasuk orang yang 'berdandan' lama. Ia sengaja menunggu Kris yang mandi terburu-buru, terdengar dari bunyi air yang gebyar-gebyur (?) tak santai di kamar mandi.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan mendapati Tao yang sedang menyiapkan sepatu Kris lengkap dengan kaos kakinya. Kalau saja ia tak terburu-buru, sudah di peluknya tubuh Tao yang berjongkok mengelap kedua sepatu hitam milik Kris dan mengelap debu yang menempel. Entahlah, ia memang tak pernah tahan untuk memeluk Tao apabila namja bermata panda itu ada di dekatnya.

Kris memakai tuxedonya cepat. Di dengarnya suara manager di luar sana yang kaget melihat tuxedonya robek. Aigoo~ dua puluh menit lagi. Ia dan manager sudah berjanji akan datang tepat jam tujuh malam karena ada hal yang ingin mereka perbincangkan. Tak ada kata terlambat dalam kamus managernya dan Kris harus memberi contoh baik pada member-membernya.

Tao menyodorkan sepatu hitam mengkilat itu pada Kris yang sudah memakai kaos kaki putihnya. Kris berdiri menatap cermin lalu dengan cekatan menata rambut blondenya. Setelah terburu-buru menata rambut, Kris merasakan lengannya yang di tarik Tao, dan sekejap di lihatnya Tao yang memasangkan dasi merah maroon ke kerah kemeja Kris dengan tenang namun cekatan. Tao merapikan tuxedo yang di pakai Kris lalu menyemprotkan parfum favorit Kris ke tubuh namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

Kris tertegun. Bukankah adegan ini seperti seorang istri yang membantu suaminya yang akan pergi ke kantor? Kris merasakan wajahnya memanas membayangkannya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kris langsung menarik tubuh Tao dan memberikan ciuman hangat pada namja bermata panda itu. Ciuman yang cukup singkat karena Kris sedang terburu-buru.

"Wo Ai Ni, Dear~"

Bisikan itu di lontarkan Kris sebelum Kris berlari meninggalkan Tao yang tertegun di kamar Kris. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tao menggeleng pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan empat kali dalam satu hari selama ia marahan dengan Kris. "Menyebalkan."

**++++++TBC++++++**

**Nunggak lagi xD *diinjek readers***

**Ini sebenernya udah ENDING, tapi gatau kenapa jadi pengen di potong sama Faiz. Hehehe kepanjangan soalnya. *modus***

**Tapi janji deh, next chapnya faiz update besok atau gak lusa tergantung jumlah review ne? kalo reviewnya gak mendukung, faiz jadi rada males T.T**

**Okedeh, Buat readers yang ngereview sama silent readers, Gamsahamnida~ :D**

***bow bareng dragonnie-nya Kris***

**2012/08/24**

**10.04 PM**

**Bubble Sehun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : TUXEDO**

**Cast : Kris – Tao EXO**

**Genre : Romance Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**annyeong ;D  
maap lanjutannya lama banget (_ _")**

**Gamsaa banget lah buat yang udah ngereview, maap gak bisa bales satusatu soalnya ngepostnya pas lagi di sekolah :p**

**hehehe~  
**

**thanks to : TaoRis Cute Bngett, Jin Ki Tao, daydreamer, min neul rin, BabySuDo, fanTAOtics, sebaekai. dan buat mayuka57, aku fangirl kok, bukan fanboy ._. emang namaku aja yg kayak cowok u,u**

**yasud, selamat menikmati :P**

**Chapter 2**

**11.25 PM KST**

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Pintu dorm EXO-M diketuk tidak sabar dari luar. Lebih mirip gedoran sih. Tao yang sedari tadi menonton drama merasa terganggu juga karena ia yang belum tidur harus membukakan pintunya. Ugh, padahal drama favoritnya sedang berlangsung.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, sebentar! Aku akan—"

Mata Tao membulat melihat Kris yang lunglai tak berdaya di topang managernya. Penampilan namja itu cukup berantakan. Rambut blondenya yang berantakan, dasi merah maroonnya yang melonggar dan tersampir di bahu kirinya, juga jas hitamnya yang tak terkancing lagi.

"K-Kris ge, manager, a-ada a-pa ini?"

Shock. Tentu saja.

"Dia salah minum. Cepat bantu aku. Dia berat sekali." Gerutu manager.

"A-Aku tak sa-lah kan? –hik- Ya kan? Aku –hik- merindukannya~" Kris meracau tak jelas.

Tubuh yang lunglai itu di serahkan begitu saja pada Tao dan di lihatnya managernya yang ingin pergi dari dorm dengan meraba-raba seluruh sakunya dengan wajah panik.

"Manager, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Sial, handphoneku tertinggal. Aku harus kembali ke tempat venue. Tao tolong antar Kris ke kamarnya, ne?" Ucapnya panik.

Tao mengangguk. Tao hampir terhuyung ke belakang saat Kris di pelukannya kembali bergerak. "Tao~"

"Iya, ge?" Tanya Tao seraya menatap Kris yang mulai membuka matanya walau terasa berat.

Kris melepaskan rangkulan Tao pada bahunya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Tao dengan tangannya, berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang berpijak tak menentu. Tao terhenyak saat mata elang Kris menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. Seakan mata itu sedang menghipnotisnya.

"Wo –hik- Wo Ai Ni, d-dear~"

Tao tertegun. Bau alkohol menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya dan membuat Tao ingin muntah. Perutnya terasa mual dan melilit karena ia paling tak tahan berhubungan dengan rokok dan alkohol.

Kris menundukkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Tao. "Dear~"

Tao tak bisa menolak, ia rasa dalam keadaan seperti ini Kris tak menerima penolakan. Tao memejamkan matanya saat wajah Kris semakin mendekatinya walaupun ia mati-matian menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

BRUGHHH

Tao membeku di tempatnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu melirik ke lantai dorm dan mendapati Kris yang ambruk seketika. Tao menghela nafas kesal lalu berkacak pinggang. "Menyebalkan. Sudah mabuk masih saja berlagak."

Tao menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia malas membangunkan member yang lain, pasti Tao kena damprat apabila mengusik kenyamanan tidur mereka. Hey, lihatlah! Ini sudah tengah malam. Ck.

Tao berjongkok, berniat membuat tubuh Kris kembali tegak dan kemudian ingin memapah tubuh besar itu berjalan ke kamarnya. Saat tubuh Kris berdiri di depannya, tiba-tiba saja—

HOEKKK

Tao menganga shock. "A-andwae~" lirih Tao.

Kris memuntahkan isi perutnya di dada Tao. Tao terkejut setengah mati. "Pabboya!" geram Tao pada Kris dengan nada pelan, berusaha tak menciptakan gangguan tidur pada empat member yang lain. Tao melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Kris dan membiarkan tubuh itu kembali terjun menghantam dinginnya lantai dorm.

BRUKKK

"Bodoh. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu di hidupku, Wu Yi Fan!" rutuk Tao pelan.

Ia membulatkan tekad, tak ada toleransi setelah kejadian tadi, ia berniat untuk menyeret tubuh besar Kris ke kamarnya dengan memegang kedua lengan Kris. Tak ada adegan membantu Kris berjalan yang tadinya ingin Tao laksanakan. Ia lebih suka menyeret tubuh besar itu seraya merutuki namja blonde yang di cintainya itu.

**Beberapa saat kemudian..**

Tao menyeka peluhnya setelah merebahkan Kris di tempat tidurnya. Tak ada Chen dan Tao yakin main vocal EXO-M itu sudah sedari tadi berpindah ke kamarnya dan Xiumin. Tao telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos milik Kris dan sekarang ia berniat membuka sepatu hitam Kris. Di lemparnya sepasang sepatu itu ke ujung kamar, tepat di belakang pintu, dilanjutkan dengan kaos kaki putihnya.

"KYAA~"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris terbangun mendadak. Membuat Tao memekik terkejut dan reflek, memukul bahu Kris. "YAK! Jangan mengagetiku!" omel Tao.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada respon. Yang ada hanya Kris yang duduk dengan kaki menjulur sejajar dan wajah yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah bak tuan muda itu. Tao menyelidiki wajah Kris yang menunduk dan mendekati wajah tampan Kris. Ternyata namja itu hanya mengigau. Tiba-tiba…

"OMO!"

Tao kembali memekik mendapati mata Kris yang tiba-tiba terbuka hingga membuatnya reflek menjauh. "YAK! Kau ini!" Omel Tao sembari menghadiahkan pukulan manis di lengan Kris lagi.

Kris mengalihkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke tepi tempat tidur. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan mulut membisu dan pandangan mata kosong, cukup sukses membuat namja bermata panda di belakangnya bergidik. 'Ya tuhan, jangan-jangan Kris gege kerasukan setan lagi ' batin Tao ketar-ketir (?)

"Tao, kemarilah!"

DEG

"A-Apa, ge?"

"Kemarilah!"

Dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang dan hampir mencelos keluar, Tao menyeret tubuhnya ke hadapan Kris dan berdiri dengan ragu di hadapan Kris yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Gege?"

Kris bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya lalu berdiri tegak di hadapan maknaenya. Mata elangnya kembali menyelami mata panda Tao. Menghipnotis tubuh kekasihnya agar tak bergerak barang seinchipun. Tangan kanan Kris menjulur menyentuh pipi Tao. Mengelus pipi yang kini bersemu merah pertanda merona malu itu. Kris semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia semakin maju lalu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek di depannya itu. Kris memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir merah Tao, sukses membuat Tao terkesiap walau Tao telah memprediksikan Kris akan menciumnya cepat atau lambat. Tao tertegun cukup lama, membuat Kris menjadi gusar dan langsung memagut kedua bibir itu. Kris melumat bibir itu bertubi-tubi dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan tanpa ampun pada bibir itu, membalaskan rasa sesak dan menghimpit yang menyelimuti dada Kris.

"Eumpphhhfff~"

Tao memberontak dan membuat Kris semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada pinggang ramping Tao. Kris menggigit bibir Tao kuat-kuat hingga dapat dirasakannya darah yang keluar dari bibir Tao di lidah Kris. Manis. Bagi Kris darah itu terasa manis. Kris menerobos paksa mulut Tao hingga terciptalah lenguhan Tao yang mulai melemas karena serangan Kris di dalam mulut hangatnya. Tao merasakan bibirnya yang perih dan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan hingga aksi pemberontakannya tak lagi sekuat tadi. Ia sedikit kesal, kenapa kekuatannya selalu tersedot apabila Kris menyerangnya? Ini menyebalkan mengingat ia ahli wushu.

Kris mengarahkan tubuh Tao berjalan mundur dengan ciuman panas nan menyiksa yang tak lepas. Dan dengan kasar, di hempasnya tubuh Tao ke atas tempat tidur dan Kris mulai menindih tubuh Tao tanpa menahan berat tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi bibir Tao dengan ganas.

Tao tak bisa menciptakan gerakan seinchi pun. Kedua kaki Kris mengunci kedua kakinya, kedua tangan Kris juga mengurung kedua tangannya dan ciuman yang membuat Tao melemas itu. Kris terus memburu ciuman itu, tak memperdulikan Tao yang terus mengerang tertahan karena tubuh berat Kris menindihnya dan pasokan oksigen Tao yang menipis. Tao merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat. Ia seperti merasa terjebak di dalam peti yang sempit di dalam tanah, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bernafas.

Terus seperti itu, desahan erangan rintihan dari mulut Tao yang tertahan oleh bibir Kris mewarnai malam panjang mereka di malam ini.

**++++++EXO++++++**

**06.36 AM KST**

Kris terbangun. Ia merasakan matanya dihantam bertubi-tubi cahaya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya lalu berusaha menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Pegal. Pening. Letih. Itu yang di rasakan Kris saat ia bangun di pagi itu. Kris mengernyit. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal seperti telah melakukan pekerjaan berat. Pandangan Kris terpaku pada tuxedonya yang berserakan di lantai. Kris juga baru merasakan tubuhnya tanpa balutan kain sedikitpun di balik selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang ku lakukan?" gumam Kris panik.

"Jangan-jangan… aissh apa yang terjadi?" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku mabuk. Iya, tadi malam aku mabuk dan manager membawaku kemari. Apa jangan-jangan—"

Kris cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak mungkin aku melakukannya dengan manager. Gila! Yang benar saja."

Kris melirik tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Tempat tidur Chen terlihat rapi tak tersentuh. Kris kembali membulatkan matanya. "A-Apa jangan-jangan aku… Chen? Astaga! Mana mungkin!"

Dalam kekalutannya, Kris mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menatap sosok yang keluar dengan balutan bathrobe di tubuhnya. Namja itu mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk di lehernya.

Mata Kris membulat. "T-Tao?"

Tao menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang terpaku di atas tempat tidurnya. "Apa?" tanya Tao dingin. Dia melanjutkan acara mengeringkan rambutnya, tak memperdulikan Kris yang menatap tak percaya.

"A-Apakah aku.. err tadi malam eumm maksudku.."

Tao berdecak kesal. "Ck. Kau mengasariku!"

Mata Kris kembali membulat kaget. "A-Apa?! Ke-kenapa bisa?"

Tao berdesis jengkel lalu menghadap Kris. Tao melempar handuk yang di pakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke wajah Kris sayangnya reflek Kris terlalu bagus hingga dapat menolak kehadiran handuk di wajahnya itu.

"Kenapa bisa katamu? Semalam, kau mengotori bajuku lalu kau membuatku terkejut lalu akhirnya kau melakukannya dengan kasar hingga bibirku pecah dan kulitku lecet di mana-mana garagara gigitanmu. Entah kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal akhir-akhir ini, Wu Yi Fan!"

Tao menumpahkan segala apa yang di pendamnya. Kesal, marah, sedih, cemburu. Semuanya tumpah saat itu juga. Yang ia bingungkan ia masih marah pada Kris. Seharusnya saat ini mereka masih berdiam-diaman menjaga jarak. Tapi apa? Mereka melakukannya tadi malam. Tak hanya satu ronde pula.

Kris menarik tubuh Tao lalu memeluknya. "Mianhae.. Aku tak sadar. Sungguh!"

Jelas di lihatnya leher putih Tao yang dipenuhi bercak merah dan banyak terdapat luka lecet bekas gigitan. Ia membuka bahu Tao yang tertutup bathrobe-nya dan ia juga melihat pemandangan yang serupa. "Bagian mana saja yang aku sakiti, dear?"

Tao menjambak rambut Kris gemas saat Kris memeluknya itu. "Banyak sekali, pabbo! Tak hanya tubuh bagian atasku!"

"Aduh..Aduh.. Appo, Tao!" rintih Kris.

Tao membiarkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Kris di bawahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kris. Ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya yang dingin karena mandi tadi. Ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Kris. Ia rindu pelukan ini. Pantas saja kan? Ia tak pernah mengizinkan Kris mendekat beberapa hari belakangan ini. Walaupun namja blonde itu selalu memaksa untuk mendekatinya.

Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang basah dan mengeluarkan aroma shampoo milik Kris. Di kecupnya berulang-ulang. Lalu mengecup kissmark-kissmark yang di buatnya tadi malam tanpa kesadaran di leher Tao. "Izinkan aku menjelaskannya, dear~"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao yang sedikit resah karena kecupannya. "Aku mencintai—"

"Chanyeol." Sambung Tao kesal.

"Aniyo~ aku hanya mencintaimu, dear. Aku sengaja melakukan.. apa katamu? _sweet introduction?_ Yah semacam itu dengan Chanyeol karena itu ide Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena mengira kau dan Baekhyun membuat _introduction_ dengan kata 'beef'. Ternyata hanya baekhyun yang menggunakannya. Dan tadi malam… Aku tak menerima tawaran Mr. Xia Lou untuk bersama merasakan wine mahalnya karena itu aku meminta air putih saja, sial sekali gelas ku tertukar dengan milik manager."

Hening yang cukup lama. Tao membiarkan Kris mengecup bahunya yang di penuhi bercak merah itu. Bahu putihnya yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil karya Kris tadi malam itu tersingkap oleh tangan Kris yang terus mendorong turun bathrobe yang di pakainya. Perlahan namun pasti.

"Pabbo!" ejek Tao.

"Yah, Chanyeol memang pabbo." Balas Kris.

"Bukan Chanyeol, tapi kau, ge!" tukas Tao.

Kris tertawa. Tao sudah kembali memanggilnya gege. Kalau Tao marah, ia biasa memanggil nama lengkapnya. Wu Yi Fan.

"Pabbo di bagian mana?"

"Semuanya."

"Hey, kenapa aku pabbo? Tadi malam itu kan ketidaksengajaan. Dan di happy camp, aku kan juga sebal melihatmu bersama Baekhyun melulu."

"Lalu kau dengan Chanyeol? Cih, mesra sekali. Bbuing-bbuing di pagi hari pula. Astaga! Aku selalu ingin menendang kalian berdua, kau tau?" omel Tao yang masih asiknya menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kris.

"Mianhae, my baby panda." Ucap Kris sembari mencium pipi Tao.

"Ugh, sungguh aku kesal sekali." ucap Tao lagi.

"Kenapa lagi? Aku kan sudah minta maaf." tanya Kris heran.

"Aku kesal karena.. aissh, kau melakukannya di saat mabuk. Aku tak suka itu." Jelas Tao seraya menyurukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di bahu Kris.

Kris terperangah. Tak lama seringainya muncul juga. "Sungguh?"

Tao mengangguk. "Jangan ulangi lagi. Jangan mengabaikanku lagi. Jangan berselingkuh lagi."

Kris kembali mengelus lembut rambut Tao dan jari-jari panjangnya itu terus turun ke punggung Tao yang tersingkap bagian atasnya. "Ne ne, arrasseo. Kau mau hadiah apa sebagai tanda minta maafku? Boneka panda? Gelato?"

"Eummm.." Tao menyipitkan matanya. Berpikir apa yang ia inginkan. "Lagi."

Kris mengernyit heran. "Lagi?"

"Lakukan yang tadi malam lagi, tapi dengan lembut!"

"Sungguh? Permintaanmu langsung terkabul. Kau mau berapa ronde, eum? Tunggu, apa kau yakin?"

"Isshh, sudahlah. cepat lakukan saja!"

**++++++FIN++++++**

**Jiahahaha xD**

**Tao-baby-muah-muah ketagihan tuh? Ecieee~ Kris hebat yaah bikin Tao ketagihan *senggol2 Tao sama Kris* *disembur dragonnie***

**Gimana nih? Entah kenapa fic ku lagi dan lagi nyerempet M mulu T-T**

**Pengen buat epep NC tapi tetep aja, FAILED! EOTTEOHKE?! :'O**

**Okedeh, jangan lupa reviewnya! Kalo reviewnya lebih dari sepuluh, aku buat lagi ficnya xD tapi couplenya apa? Tetep TaoRis atau HunHan atau Baekyeol? Atauuuu author sama thehunnie? :p *disembur dragonnie* tuhkan dragonnie-nya kris cemburu sama faiz :3 *hug Dragonnie**

**Buat readers yang ngereview sama silent readers, Gamsahamnida~ :D**

***bow bareng dragonnie-nya Kris* tapi pls review ya! aku terima anonymous reviewer kok :D**

**++++++EXOPLANET++++++**

**2012/08/24**

**10.04 PM**

**Bubble Sehun**

**++++++EXOPLANET++++++**


End file.
